Rachadura
by Sweet Petit
Summary: Sesshomaru encontra uma bela inu-yokai, mas ela escapa de suas garras. Dias depois, sua Bakusaiga racha misteriosamente. Como isso pode ter algo a ver? (Pós derrota de Naraku)
1. Trailer

_**Trailer**_

_._

_E ali estava sob ele a mais linda fêmea que ele já tinha visto._

_Os olhos cor de ouro dela encarando os dele sem nem ao menos piscar._

"_Essa, ronronou ele para si mesmo, essa será minha companheira"_

_._

_._

_Sinto muito decepcioná-lo, senhor –disse o demônio carregando as armas para um canto – mas não creio que possa lhe ajudar_

_._

_._

_Sesshomaru olhava em volta tentando esconder seu espanto _

_-Bem vindo a minha casa_

_._

_._

_InuYasha estava no chão, segurando o corpo inerte feminino, enquanto sua esposa vinha correndo com Miroku e Sango._

_-Não, por favor. Acorda, por favor._

_._

_._

"_-Talvez seja algo que precise aprender, Sesshomaru-sama. Proteger alguém" –disse a fêmea cobrindo Rin_

_-... este Sesshomaru não precisa de nada_

_Ela sorriu_

_-Devo ter me enganado, então._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, infelizmente...**

**Também declaro que faço isso sem intenções lucrativas, além (espero) do divertimento de alguém.**

.

.

**Mandem reviews, porque me faz muito feliz, muito muito mesmoooo.**

**Só um "oi, eu li"**

**Adoro quando mandam ideias e feedbacks, porque eles ajudam um bocado pra saber o que vou escrever.**

**.**

**.**

**Principalmente porque não tenho a mínima vontade de escrever se não recebo review! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Aviso 1:o site rouba palavras, virgulas e frases e nada que eu faço faz ele parar.**

**Aviso 2: Esse capítulo vai ser meio forte, então aos sensíveis, desculpa aí, mas "M" já avisa que é forte. Dê uma chance pra história.**

**.**

**.**

**Aproveite!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

Quatro anos haviam se passado da derrota de Naraku.

Sesshomaru continuou suas viagens acompanhado de seu servo Jaken e Ah-un.

-Sesshomaru-sama –chamou o servo sendo ignorado pelo senhor.

Jaken estava com medo de chamar seu mestre novamente, mas estava curioso sobre o caminho.

Faziam dois dias que eles saíram da vila em que Rin estava morando e desde então, seu mestre que normalmente não falava muito estava andando em silêncio.

"Não tem jeito", pensou o demônio verde.

-Sessho... –começou o demônio, mas parou quando bateu nas pernas do senhor, caindo no chão.

Sesshomaru havia parado e olhava para cima.

Por cima dos dois passava um inu youkai preto sem notar os demônios na floresta.

Uma fêmea, pensou Sesshomaru cheirando o ar de novo. O cheiro dela envolvente.

-Sesshomaru-sama? –chamou Jaken

Sesshomaru se transformou em cão, quase esmagando Jaken e voou atrás da inu yokai sem dar atenção ao servo que o chamava da floresta.

A inu yokai o notou perseguindo-a e tentou fugir do inu yokai.

"Ela é rápida", pensou Sesshoumaru quando já tinham corrido vários quilômetros, "mas não o bastante"

Ele acelerou e a alcançou e quase imediatamente, os dois tinham entrado num choque de garras e dentes.

Sesshomaru se concentrou em manter-se fora do alcance de suas garras, se ela pegou a perna dele, ele certamente perderia.

Se ele quisesse que ela se submetesse a ele, teria que derrota-la, mas ela estava deixando nenhuma abertura para ele a fazê-lo.

Sesshomaru partiu para a ofensiva, soltando um rosnado feroz e tentando ataca-la, mas não rápido o suficiente.

Ela mordeu a carne do seu ombro fazendo o sangue jorrar.

"Ela é forte", pensou Sesshomaru sentindo a ferida doer. Aquilo o fez mais determinado ainda a vencê-la.

Ele tentou ataca-la de novo, mas ela o mordeu novamente, ganhando um alto rosnado dele.

Desta vez, porém ele usou sua mordida para a sua vantagem, lançando-a para baixo.

Os dois caíram e baterem no chão da floresta com um alto estrondo, destruindo tudo a sua volta e ele encheu sua boca com o pescoço dela, empurrando-a até que ela foi forçada a deixar ir.

Ela se contorceu e rosnou, espumando. Ele segurou-a rapidamente, ignorando o sangue que derramou de seu ombro com um grunhido de advertência estrondo em seu peito.

Suas garras cavaram profundas na terra como ela começou a se debater, tentando sair de baixo dele e ficar de pé, porém ele a mantinha presa abaixo de si com uma pata no peito dela.

Seus lábios se curvaram em um grunhido ao redor da carne que ele segurava em suas mandíbulas.

Sesshomaru não tinha a intenção prende-la desta maneira no início, mas ele estava furioso.

Ela o havia mordido, e ele não estava disposto a deixá-la ir embora.

A inu youkai soltou um ganido e ele soltou a carne de seu pescoço lentamente.

Ela começou a voltar a sua forma humanoide, diminuindo de tamanho.

"Provavelmente para fugir de mim", pensou ele também voltando a sua forma humanoide, enrolando seu mokomoko em volta da cintura e pés dela.

E ali, sob ele estava a mais linda fêmea que ele já tinha visto.

O cabelo dela era tão comprido e liso quanto o dele, mas era preto e com uma franja espessa até um pouco antes dos seus olhos.

Seu quimono era claro, levemente azulado em cima e ficando rosado até o sim dele, com flores e leques rosadas e arroxeados espalhados por sua extensão e um obi azul, que se agarrava a sua silhueta perfeita.** (nota do autor: se não conseguiu imaginar, olha a capa da minha fanfic)**

Os olhos cor de ouro dela encaravam os dele sem nem ao menos piscar.

"Essa, ronronou ele para si mesmo, essa será minha companheira"

Ele soltou a leve sombra de um sorriso.

-Minha –sussurrou ele

Sesshomaru aproximou-se, encostando o nariz na curva de seu pescoço e aspirou, deliciando-se com o cheiro do corpo dela.

"Meu, pensou ele em êxtase

De repente, ele sentiu a mão dela agarrar seu pescoço com uma força estupenda e cortando o suprimento de ar.

-Sinto muito –disse ela

Ela o acertou com alguma coisa, e ele ficou mole.

Tudo ficou escuro e ele desmaiou.

.

.

Quando Sesshomaru acordou já estava escuro.

Ele se levantou, sentindo uma dor latente no ombro, coberto de sangue seco e olhou a sua volta.

A floresta a sua volta estava destruída, mas não havia nenhum sinal da inu youkai.

.

.

.

Continua..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Glossário:**

Inu-youkai- Demônio cão

Mokomoko –aquele negócio fofo que fica em volta do ombro do Sesshomaru

_._

_._

E aí, gostaram? Não?

Me deixem saber!

Sweet Pettit


End file.
